Sleeping Kitty (YouTube Pictures Style)
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of 1959 Disney film, "Sleeping Beauty". Cast: * Princess Aurora/Briar Rose - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Prince Phillip - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Flora - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) * Fauna - Anne Boonchuy (Amphibia) * Merryweather - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) * Maleficent - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * King Stefan - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Queen Leah - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * King Hubert - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * The Lackey - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Samson - Harvey Beaks * Diablo the Raven - Scaredy Squirrel * Dragon Maleficent - Todd (Wayside) * The Owl - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Forest Animals - Wander (Wander Over Yonder), Flain (Mixels), McGee (Camp Lakebottom), Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks), Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents), Lincoln Loud (The Loud House), Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History) and Jeff Randell (Clarence) * Maleficent's Goons - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Mundi (Doki), Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents), Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer), Veronica (The Fairly OddParents), Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series), Greg (Over the Garden Wall), Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Rex Owen (Dinosaur King), Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!), Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series), Benson (Regular Show), Max Taylor (Dinosaur King), Lazlo (Camp Lazlo), Finn (Adventure Time), Rigby (Regular Show), Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman), Claire (Harvey Beaks), Nature Cat, Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!), Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs), Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Marty (ToonMarty), SwaySway (Breadwinners), Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King), Pearlie, Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World), Konata Izumi (Lucky Star), Amy Anderson (Supernoobs), Nina (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Amy Rose (Sonic X), Fee (Harvey Beaks), Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers), Stanley Griff (Stanley), Moff (Harvey Beaks), K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes), Leo (Legend Quest), Chuck Chicken, Chowder, Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series), Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball), Candence Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Foo (Harvey Beaks), Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), Ameila Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Chloe Park (We Bare Bears), Wanda (The Fairly OddParents), Lina (Yin Yang Yo!), Tootie (The Fairly OddParents), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Cricket Green (Big City Greens), Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Raven (Teen Titans Go!), Sapphire (Steven Universe), Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents), Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!), Nutty (Happy Tree Friends), Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot), Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice), Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents), Fishtronaut, Bobby Generic (Bobby's World), Coop (Yin Yang Yo!), Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Staci (Paws & Tales), Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) and Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Baby Princess Aurora/Briar Rose - WordGirl * Young Prince Phillip - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * The Narrator as Himself Category:YouTube Pictures Category:YouTube Pictures Disney Princess Movies Category:YouTube Pictures Disney Movies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoof Category:Sleeping Beauty